spongebob is back
by arezkibillal
Summary: Twenty years after the events of the first film has become the world a better place and SpongeBob wants to get a son and a criminal but a small one escapes from jail
1. Chapter 1

After the events of the film 2 and after the events of the first film was a bikini bottom in the case of the most excellent of all the most beautiful and best time and may now 20 years since the events of the film In brief, this is what happened:

SpongeBob has succeeded him in his Krusty krab 2 and has obtained a driving license and finally became months cook in the world

Patrick became works in the Krusty krab 2 as a safe Fortunately his wits enough to know the total 10 +10

Squidword became famous musicians on the level of the oceans

Mr. Krab became the treasures hunter after retirement and is now the trips with his daughter on the seas

Sandy is now married to wildlife and great scientist

Gary never changed

Plankton no one what had happened to him after hearing that escape from jail and lost as it seems his wife also did not know his place and is now in limbo, or at least that's what people think

Morning 5:22 am

SpongeBob (the only thing that has changed is the brown mustache): Good morning bikini bottom Oh I have to go to work by the way Gary How are your children

Gary: Miao

SpongeBob: I'm happy for you

SpongeBob wearing work uniforms usual hat just came out of his house over the front of the home of the Rock for his best friend Patrick

Patrick came out of the house of the Rock and the like SpongeBob The only thing that has changed is the mustache but Black

Patrick: Good morning, Director Bob Pants

SpongeBob: Good morning, Patrick what's New

Patrick: I have a dream I received for patties and potatoes

SpongeBob: Maybe I'll think about this later

Patrick: Anyway is there something about the girls

SpongeBob: girls?

Patrick: girls, date, girlfriend, I gave hints about marriage

SpongeBob: Believe me, I'm not interested in these things

Patrick: But you have to get the heir to give it everything you have after your death

SpongeBob: Why do not you get to the heir?

Patrick: And what I give him

SpongeBob: But the time lag for me in terms of marriage

Patrick: So go to orphanage for adoptions

SpongeBob: Yes, you're right I will go to the orphanage tomorrow but today for work

In another place specifically middle of the desert

Mr. Krab has discovered a treasure of gold coins

Mr. Krab: Hay Pearl Can you help me lift all this

Pearl: Wait a minute to be the oldest selfie

The capture selfie

Mr. Krab: Well where to go now

Pearl: First we have to put this treasure somewhere I do not think that the vehicle will be enough for him

Mr. Krab: Well Okay I'm going to the dugout

It launched the car on the way to the unknown

Dust accumulated in the center of the back of a small body was moving and had grabbed a small worked and looked to it and then the reversing light on the map and signed on a certain spot of the map and then the body began intense laughter Hysterical way

 **Okay that's all for this chapter tomorrow or later I will put a new chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

9 o'clock at night

SpongeBob: I'm not sure Gary on the subject of fatherhood

Gary: Miao

SpongeBob: I know but do not want to will destroy life of someone

Gary: Miao

SpongeBob: You're right will not know unless I try

Gary: Miao

SpongeBob: You know how to raise my spirits

Gary smiled a broad smile and a hug

In the morning at 8 o'clock hour

SpongeBob did not sleep half the Night

Sponge Bob: A ladder on the kids I'm going to get a successor

SpongeBob walked resolutely but it is clear that he was tense

SpongeBob go to the home of his friend Patrick wants to get support on this subject

SpongeBob: Hey Patrick awoke

Patrick came out of his home

Patrick: What's up SpongeBob?

SpongeBob: With regard to the idea of adoption, I have accepted

Patrick: Congratulations

SpongeBob: Well let's go to the orphanage

9:40

SpongeBob: Oh we've got

Patrick: Well, let's enter

SpongeBob: I cannot I am somewhat tense

Patrick: You can give new life to a child maybe he is dumb maybe he is geek but you can help him

SpongeBob: You're right

SpongeBob and Patrick income

SpongeBob: Well we have entered

Patrick: Wow that bad

In fact, it was entertaining as a place where it seems that everyone seems Rainbow and happy games

SpongeBob: It is better than I imagined

Sponge Bob went to the one worker

SpongeBob: welcoming Miss

Worker: Mindy

SpongeBob: Yes Mindy I want to adopt a child

Mindy: Oh this is good news

SpongeBob: Yes, I know

Mindy: Well, if how you want to be

SpongeBob: Well I want to be of the same species with me

Mindy pressed the communication device

Mindy: observant I want to bring every sponge to room of visits

SpongeBob went to unburden was filled sponge

SpongeBob: Wow there is a lot

Mindy: Choose from want their SpongeRock

It seems Goth bully

SpongeBob: Do not Sorry

Mindy: SpongeBall

It seems it was a professional athlete

SpongeBob: No

Mindy: What about Spongeperfect

It seems it was a wonderful person and loved

SpongeBob: No

Mindy: I think that there is one of the ones I block will finally his room

Mindy went out

SpongeBob: Well, at least tried it

When that comes out almost SpongeBob heard the sound of sneezes

SpongeBob: from there

The sound was coming from the table when unfortunately lose

SpongeBob: You heir

It seems nerd copy of SpongeBob

SpongeBob: What's your name?

A small sponge: S-SpongeTodd sir

SpongeBob: beautiful name I've decided I'll be your family

Sponge Todd: H-really

Mindy: I'm sorry, but oh I found if it is your opinion

SpongeBob: I'm taking

Download SpongeBob SpongeTodd abroad Patrick Leary

SpongeBob: Patrick see it is my son

Patrick: I chose this

SpongeTodd: hello sir

Patrick: It seems like a nerd

SpongeBob: Do not make fun of my son

SpongeTodd: not bad SpongeBob

Patrick: Do not call him his name it is your father

SpongeTodd: Okay, uncle Patrick and dad

Spongebob SpongeTodd hug and go directed towards to his home


End file.
